Define Love
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: One-Shot: Carlos burst into the room shouting "He's dead!" Kendall held Carlos close, not asking any questions. To define love, is as simple as caring for those close to your heart, dead or alive, gone or close, liked and loved.


Define Love

Kenlos One-Shot

Summary: Carlos burst into the room shouting "He's dead!" Kendall held Carlos close, not asking any questions. To define love, is as simple as caring for those close to your heart, dead or alive, gone or close, liked and loved. (Title doesn't really play a part in story)

A/N: This entire fic is dedicated to **_Kenlos is Love_** for inspiring me to write more Kenlos so please review and support Kenlos!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own BTR, their characters, actors, or songs.

* * *

><p>Beginning: Loss<p>

Kendall stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, awaiting the chicken noodle soup he was cooking. He could hear the soft hum coming from the stove, the quiet due to the loneliness of the apartment. James and Jogan left at noon to go to the pool. Carlos has been out since this morning, and he wasn't answering his phone. Mrs. Knight was out applying for a babysitting job (A/N: all her babies are growing up). Katie went with James and Logan to scam some people.

Suddenly, in consistency with the last three beeps of the microwave, Carlos unlocked the door, opened the door, and closed it again. As Kendall reached for his bowl of CNS, (A/N: I heart acronyms) Carlos hugged Kendall and whisper-screamed "He's _**DEAD!**_"

Kendall halted attempting to get his food, and wrapped his arms around Carlos. "Who Carlos?"

"¡Papi! ¡Mi Papi es muerto!" Carlos cried. Kendall couldn't believe it. He held the crying Latino even closer. He probably would've crushed him had he hugged him any more. Kendall felt his own tears from seeing the strong, silly, innocent Latino so broken, hurt, crushed.

Kendall had always had some feelings for Carlos. He was so innocent, so cute! But now was not the time to think about that. "Shh... It'll be okay Carlitos... Shh... it'll all be okay honey."

After a few more minutes, and Kendall repeating these things, Carlos spoke up, "You are so motherly Kendall! Although my mother hasn't even called me honey in years..." Carlos got a... look, on his face. "Kendall. I want to ask you something. Can I stay in your room for awhile?" (A/N: the boys have separate rooms in this fic.)

"Of course, Carlos!" Kendall replied happily.

"And Kendall, can you call me honey again?" Carlos asked. Though he turned his head, Kendall could tell Carlos was blushing madly.

"Of course, honey!" Kendall replied again, somehow even happier.

* * *

><p>Middle: Cope<p>

Carlos awoke, still cuddled in next to Kendall. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, Carlos stayed there, silently looking at the other boy. Carlos knew what he felt for Kendall was more than friendship. He knew he loved Kendall. He trailed his eyes from Kendall's golden blonde hair, his angelic face, down to his prominent chest, his toned stomach. He reached forward and placed a hand against Kendall's cheek.

He brushed the hair out of Kendall's face. Suddenly Kendall's eyes fluttered open. "G'morning honey." Kendall spoke, somewhat groggily. He smiled every time he called Carlos 'honey'. Carlos smiled too. It was a fragile smile, but Kendall would take whatever he could. Carlos was still upset about yesterday, but Kendall didn't push him.

Suddenly Kendall's door flew open, James and Logan walked in. Logan began saying, "Kendall! We can't find Carlos! He isn't... in his... room. What's going on here?" Kendall laughed a bit. Carlos just held Kendall closer.

"Kenny, please don't make me leave." Kendall could hear pure fear in Carlos' voice.

"Oh of course not honey! You can sleep here as long as you want! Carlos, honey, I'm gonna go talk with James and Logan. Then I think if Logan makes breakfast I'll bring some to you okay, honey?" Kendall finished. Carlos nodded. He hugged Kendall real close and tightly. Kendall stood up (he's in pajamas don't worry!) and followed Logan and James to the kitchen.

"Guys, listen, it's not what it looks like. Carlos' Papi died. I comforted him. He said he didn't want to sleep alone, so I let him sleep in my bed with me. I just have been calling him honey for comfort." Kendall finished explaining.

"Poor Carlos." Logan said. "I'm glad he came to you Kendall. You really can comfort people and... never mind." With that, Logan fled to the kitchen, where he began cooking breakfast.

"Logie's right: poor Carlos. And you are the right person for Carlos. I mean to comfort him."James smiled before sitting down on the couch.

Kendall smiled. Carlos came up behind Kendall and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall jumped a little. "Sorry Kendall. I was just lonely. And hungry." Kendall laughed.

"You're hunger never ceases to amaze me, honey." Kendall said. He pulled Carlos around for a hug and whispered, "Breakfast is ready, honey. Let's eat!" The four boys sat down, immediately chowing down. Carlos usually ate extremely fast, but understandably ate rather slow. Katie and Mrs. Knight got out of their rooms mid-meal, expecting Carlos to be done with their their food too, let alone his own plate.

"What's the matter Carlos? Are you sick?" Mama Knight started, ever the concerned mother.

Carlos grabbed Kendall's arm and gave him a pleading look. So Kendall explained. "Um, Mom, Carlos' Papi died yesterday. He slept in my room with me last night." Carlos began crying. "Shh it's okay honey don't cry. Please don't cry honey!" Kendall pleaded. He held Carlos close to him. He held a hand around his back, the other on the back of his head. A tear escaped from Kendall's eye. "Shh don't cry honey." Carlos calmed down a bit. Kendall loosened his grip.

Carlos looked at Kendall's face and smiled. He wiped the tear from Kendall's face. "You don't cry, honey." Kendall smiled too and playfully pushed him. The others watching smiled.

Katie fake-coughed and said, "Well I'm going to go to the lobby. Me and Camille are going shopping!"

Mrs. Knight hugged Carlos and Kendall. "I have my first day of work. Normally I'd say don't forget to be ready by one, but I think one of you should call Gustavo and tell him. Well I'm leaving, bye boys!" And with that, Mama Knight shut the door behind her and Katie.

James got up. "I'll go call Gustavo and tell him. You two need a shower. Logan can you go meet Kelly at the door because technically we are five minutes from Freight Train time." James finished.

Kendall smiled and said, "Hey! I'm supposed to be the leader!" James laughed.. "Okay, Carlos you go first."

* * *

><p>End: Love<p>

Kendall pulled the shirt over his head. It was admittedly his favorite. It was a normal yellow shirt except Spongebob's face was on the front. Carlos and him used to watch it years ago, but they haven't had the time since the move to L.A. Sometimes he really misses the old days.

He climbs into bed next to the sleeping Latino. Kendall wraps his arms around Carlos and whispers, "Goodnight honey." Kendall kissed Carlos on the cheek. "I love you, honey." he whispered. A tear fell from Kendall's eye.

_Suddenly, lips kissed away the tear. Kendall opened his eyes to see Carlos smiling at him. "I love you too, Kendall. I always have." Carlos kissed Kendall on the lips. Kendall kissed back fully._

Kendall awoke with a start. Light traveled in from the window. It was Monday morning (A/N: each break from beginning middle end skips a day or two); the boys had rehearsal. "Carlitos, honey, wake up. We've got rehearsal." Kendall nudged the boy a few times.

Carlos turned around and hugged Kendall close, apparently still asleep. "Please Kenny, I don't want to go to the funeral. Funeral's are... sad. I only want to ever wear a black tuxedo to a wedding, to our wedding. I love you Kendall. Please don't make me go."

Kendall stared at Carlos. He nudged Carlos again. Carlos rubbed his eyes. "G'morning Kendall." Carlos really looked at Kendall. He was crying. "K- Kendall! What's wrong?"

"The- the things you said. You were asleep. It- it doesn't matter. Just get ready we have rehearsal in an hour." Kendall said coldly, but still crying. Kendall was about to get up and leave, when Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Tell me what I said! I don't want to hurt you Kendall. Never. I- I... just don't want to hurt you!" Carlos said pleading with Kendall.

He was still crying. "You said, 'Please Kenny, I don't want to go to the funeral. Funeral's are... sad. I only want to ever wear a black tuxedo to a wedding, to our wedding. I love you Kendall. Please don't make me go.' You scared me so much Carlos." Kendall finished. He was crying more fiercely now.

"Kendall please look at me, "Carlos said. He pulled Kendall's face to look at his soft green eyes, "Kendall it's true. I really do love you. I don't want to go to my Papi's funeral, but I think I could bare it if I had you with me. Please Kenny, I love you!"

Kendall looked at Carlos, "You- you mean it? Oh honey! I love you too!" He pulled Carlos close and held him close. Carlos looked up into Kendall's eyes again. He kissed his lips softly. Unbeknownst to them, James and Logan 'awwed' softly from the doorway, where they came to routinely tell the boys that it was rehearsal time.

"Finally!" James said, purposefully alerting the other boys. Carlos just threw a pillow at him before kissing Kendall again.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks all for reading! I am sorry that for a three part one-shot its still pretty rushed and everything. I would like to thank the awesomazing _**Kenlos is Love**_ for inspiring me to write this! Please review and support the pairing Kenlos!


End file.
